


Art inspired by Monster or Man

by PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Claws, Digital Art, Geralt has horns, Horns, Inspired by Fanfiction, big teeth, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson/pseuds/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson
Summary: Some art I made that was inspired by a fanfic I read
Kudos: 23





	Art inspired by Monster or Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monster or Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123257) by [SincerelyYours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyYours/pseuds/SincerelyYours). 



> So, I recently got into the Witcher fandom, (mostly because one of my favorite writers wrote a story in that fandom) and found an awesome fanfic that I needed to draw something for! It’s an AU where Geralt’s visible extra mutations were not limited to white hair, and include horns and claws. I hope you enjoy this!

[First picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/43/n44n.png)

[Second picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/43/6trm.png)

[Third picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/44/u34c.png)


End file.
